fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare (Mario & Luigi RPG + Wario & Waluigi in Japan) is the next RPG game in the Mario & Luigi series for the Nintendo DS. It is made by EEA Inc. and was released in early 2010. The game was first announced at E2-A1 09. Gameplay Overworld Mario & Luigi: Sibling Warfare has the same type of gameplay as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. Mario, Luigi, Wario, and Waluigi travel around the Mushroom Kingdom fighting enemies. If one of the bros. runs into an enemy (or jump, hammer, or punch it to get a head start on the battle), they must fight it in an RPG style. The bros. can also buy items and badges at shops. The game also includes mini-games to get past certain parts in the storyline. In the overworld, both sets of bros. have moves that they can us outside of battle. Mario and Luigi have Jump, Hammer, Spin Jump, and Bros. Drill. Wario and Waluigi have Jump, Punch, Dash Attack, and Float Bros. Battle The battle system for Mario and Luigi is the same as Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story. The Mario Bros. can jump on an enemy once or twice and can hit it with a hammer. Wario and Waluigi's battle system is slightly different then the Mario Bros. When Wario picks jump, he ground pounds on the enemy and instead of jumping twice, farts on the enemy. Waluigi, however, jumps on the enemy in the same way the Mario Bros. do. Also, instead of hammers, the Wario Bros. can punch the enemies (similar to Bowser in Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story). Story The prologue tells the story of the Star Sprites that gave the Mushroom Galaxy their light, dark, sun, moon, and planets. There were five Star Sprites at that time that controlled the galaxy, but one of the Star Sprites had a plan to put the Mushroom Planet in total darkness to show that he was the most powerful Star Sprite of them all. Luckily, the other four Star Sprites had enough power to imprison the dark Star Sprite in a large pink gem. The gem landed in the Mushroom Kingdom and legends said that whoever finds the gem and destroys it, will free the Mushroom Kingdom from all darkness. Many years later, Princess Peach finds an article in the recent paper about the legend of the Star Sprites. Peach invites the Star Sprites over to her castle to investigate. Starlow, and the other Star Sprites arrive, along with Mario and Luigi. When Peach asks if the legend is real, Starlow reveals that it is, and the dark Star Sprite is really trapped in a large pink gem. The Wario Bros., Wario and Waluigi also here about the gem and come to the conclusion that it is worth millions of Coins. Soon after that, the mischievous bros. discover the gem. But quicker than usually, the Wario Bros. are cheated by the Beanbean thief, Popple, who is working for Bowser and Bowser Jr. The Koopas then accidentally release the dark Star Sprite, named Ztarnoir. He plans to take over the world, and the Wario Bros. have no choice but to ask the Mario Bros. for assistance. Characters Playable Characters * Mario - He is the stronger one of the Mario Bros. with average speed and jumping. * Luigi - He is slightly weaker than Mario, but has great jumping and is fast in battle. * Wario - He is the slowest bro. and has the worst jumps, but is the strongest of the four. * Waluigi - He is the weakest bro. in battle, but has the best jumps and is also the fastest. Non-Playable Characters * Star Sprites - A species of Stars that control elements in the Mushroom Universe. ** Starlow - She controls the light element and travels with the Mario Bros., giving them hinting and storing their items. ** Starouge - She controls the sun element. ** Starlune - She controls the moon element. ** Stareen - She controls the space element. ** Ztarnoir - He controls the darkness element and is imprisoned in a pink gem, for betraying the Star Sprites and is the main villain. * Princess Peach - She is the princess of the Mushroom Kingdom that has a habit of getting kidnapped by Bowser. * Toadsworth - He is Peach's assistance and is a little to overprotective of the princess. * Dr. Toadley - He is Toad Town's strange, yet smart doctor that runs the Toadley Clinic. * Toad - He is one of the many Toads that is one of Peach's loyal subjects. * Bowser - He is the great king of the Koopas that downright hates the Mario Bros. but is willing to work alongside the Wario Bros. to stop Ztarnoir. * Bowser Jr. - He is the son of the mighty King Koopa. He is Bowser's new sidekick and an ally to the Wario Bros. * Popple - He is a thief from the Beanbean Kingdom that is good at tricking people into giving him money and steals items. Trivia * This is the first Mario & Luigi game to not have Bowser (or some form of Bowser) as the first boss of the game. * The Star Sprites from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story that have mustaches make no appearance in the game. Gallery File:Mario_&_Luigi_Sibling_Warfare.png|The logo. File:Mario_&_Luigi_Sibling_Warfare_Boxart.png|The beta North American boxart. File:MLRPGWW.png|The Japanese boxart. File:Mario_&_Luigi_Sibling_Warfare_Full_Boxart.png|The scene art used on the new boxart. Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games By McQueenMario Category:Role-Playing Games Category:EEA Inc. Solo Games Category:Mario & Luigi Games Category:E2-A1 Category:Mario (series) Category:Nintendo DS Games Category:McQueenMario's Fan Games Category:Mario & Luigi (series)